Gentleman: The Special Summer
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is the sequel to Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special where Jin and his friends along with the Bloody Roar characters are relaxing in Boracay Island while Ken and his family along with student Sean also spending summer vacation. Most casts of both The Warrior and the Iron Fist and The Devil meets the Zoanthrope will appear in this story.
1. Second Dance Prelude

**A/N:** Hey there, DarkCrisan366 is here and this is the sequel to my dance fic, Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special. I've been a hiatus due to my office work and playing online. This time is based on both of my stories, The Warrior and the Iron Fist and The Devil meets the Zoanthrope. Unlike my first dance fic is based on Powers and Fists. It was the first time Jin portrays similarly in my first dance fic this time it was different. This is the sequel of my second dance fic called, Gentleman: The Summer Special.

_**Gentleman: The Special Summer  
**_

Since the arcade is close on the Gonzalo Arcade Center, at the _Bloody Roar 2_ game, Yugo is seen fighting against Long and they seen the arcade is close as they speak.

"Hey, Long...? I need to take a break, okay..." Yugo smirks as he removes the sweat on his forehead.

"For Heaven's sake, Yugo... you are always tired whenever you fight?" Long sighed as Yugo leaves in his game.

The zooms in the _Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Unlimited_ arcade game, where Jin became bored of sitting in his office as he leaves. When he walk back outside the building. He saw other people are dancing the song "Gentleman" as they dance with a thinking pose.

_What are they grinding? Is this dance looks like I'm an idiot...?_

At the Tappers bar, Jin drinks some root beer and knowing that he was bored. Therefore, he saw Yugo is eating more steaks in a ridiculous speed.

"You keep on pigging out on your food, Yugo." Jin commented as Yugo saw Jin is here.

"Hi, Jin... I thought that you were in your game?"

"Just drinking root beer, Yugo." Jin said as he closes his eyes. "Anyway, what brings you here? You looks so hungry...? In the Tappers they can only order rootbeer not to have steaks in this place."

"Well... I got some steak because I bought in my game." Yugo answered and both heard the song "Gentleman". "What kind a song is that?"

"That's what I heard in my game too." Jin nodded and finally decides what to do. "How about you and I we'll go for vacation? You never go to the beach once in a while."

"Of course I went to the beach?" Yugo reacted impulsively. "Remember that we spy on Gado and Kenji caught us out."

"Oh yeah... I just forgot about that one bit." Jin wondered and finally tells him. "It's best you can take your brother and your friends along with them. I'll take my friends as well."

"Sounds good... This would be the best vacation ever."

In Jin's game at Coastline Sunset, they meet with Xiaoyu, his rival Hwoarang and Alisa and introduces to both Yugo, Alice, Kenji and Uriko.

"Jin, who are they? Is that your new friends you were talking about?" Xiaoyu asked and Jin answers finally introduces to Yugo's group.

"This is Yugo, Alice, Uriko and the other one is Kenji. These people are Zoanthropes from the game Bloody Roar, they're gonna join us for vacation."

"Kazama... these guys are gonna come with us? Get real, they're just creepers who turned into mons..." Hwoarang gloats as he was thrown a kunai by Kenji to shut him up.

"Don't you dare disrespect us, you moron...? I've ever seen this guy's rebellious attitude." Kenji said angrily to Hwoarang's behavior.

"Anyway, shall we go." Yugo smiled and Jin calmly agrees with him.

They went into the Boracay Island for a week and seeing that other people from the other games are also taking a vacation.

"Wow... I've never seen this fresh water is clear." Uriko said excitedly.

"Yeah... and has lots of activities too." Kenji said as he pointed some beach activities.

Both Jin and Yugo saw other people are practicing the thinking pose grinding dance.

"Hey that's the same dance tune again." Yugo sighed and Jin knows it is just like in the Tappers bar and tries to imitate the dance moves as they laugh knowing that Jin cannot grind his butt.

"Gosh, Kazama... You're making me laugh..." Hwoarang laughs loudly.

"Oww... I never thought my body is too stiffy to dance that..."

"How about we checked in and to relax in the beach? You just hit my funny bone in there, haha..." Yugo said laughing towards Jin and he reluctantly agrees with them despite the pain he had again.

Meanwhile, Sergei and his men are spying on Jin.

* * *

Ken and his family are relaxing in the beach as they stayed in between two stations. He saw other characters are also relaxing and he saw Batsu and his friends are eating ice scrumble.

"Uh, Master Ken... are you trying to search somebody around here?" Sean asked and Ken answers.

"Well guess that my old buddy is not here today. I know for sure that he does not want to train Sakura if she is in a swimsuit."

Ken saw Jin and the others are here as well but seeing an enemy is trying to hunt them.

"Looks like another idiots are coming up. Guess it's time to help them out for a while." Ken smirks while handling his binoculars and decides to help Jin and his friends along with his student Sean Matsuda.


	2. Beach Fight: Who Let the Wolves Out

**Chapter 1: **_Beach Fight: Who let the Wolves Out_

Everyone are staying at La Carmela de Boracay for a week and seeing that the hotel has a free breakfast buffet. Both Jin and Yugo are walking from Station 2 up to Station 1 and sightseeing people are having beach activities and to make braids and henna tattoos.

"Wow... I want to have these tattoos..." Yugo said amusing and faces Jin happily. "Jin, I guess that I want to have tattoos and it says "henna"."

"Yugo, tattoos are taboo in our home country." Jin said as he looked on his devil tattoo on his left arm. "Except this tattoo on my arm in which I was branded by Devil."

"Anyway... I might able to make my own using an eyeliner to make a tattoo." Yugo smiled cheerfully. "I never experience being massaged in some areas like this."

Jin saw other people are students in Taiyo High School are practicing the "Gentleman" dance routine and the man who watches while handling his kendo stick who reveals to be Hayato Nekketsu who also wears an orange speedo briefs. He remembers Akira's comment when she and her friends visit him on the first anniversary on the second tag tournament and Yugo tries to wake him out.

"Jin, are you feeling okay?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Yugo." Jin said as he turns around blushing and he remembers about Akira's comment. "I just remember someone I knew who makes me blushed at that time."

"Come on, let's keep on walking. Then we can swim in the clear beach waters."

When both Jin and Yugo leave, Hayato watches as he smirks knowing that he was the one.

As they continued walking, they watch people are doing banana boats, flying fish and other beach activities. They knew that it will be an best vacation for them.

"Geez, why does everyone is practicing that silly dance routine?" Yugo sighed as Jin tries to dance that move as he laughs. "Haha... I guess that your butt and thighs are too stiff when you do that."

"What about you, Yugo? You can't even dance because you were keep on standing like a dog." Jin retorted as Yugo raises his brow at him.

"You think I'm a dog?"

"You two are definitely funny when you were arguing..." Batsu came to see them while both hands on his hips smiling to see them arguing and Jin noticed him.

"We're not arguing, Batsu. Yugo just keep on laughing because I tried to dance that silly dance routine."

"Oh, that's the exercise routine that my teacher just train them." Batsu said in disgust. "That dance looks pretty stupid, if you know what I mean?"

"Guess that you're the impulsive one to comment that?" Yugo smirks and Jin noticed him.

"Yugo, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me, Jin. I know that I'm like him who is hot-blooded and impulsive. Besides, a student needs to cooperate with their teachers."

"Gimme me a break, your actions are too impulsive..."

"If I'm impulsive I think this will scare you." Yugo smirked as he transforms into his wolf form due to his Zoanthropy as Batsu was freaked out to see him.

"Ugh...? Nice doggie...?" Batsu said scarily as he quickly runs in fright. "Waahh! I HATE DOGS?!"

Yugo in his wolf form then gives Batsu a chase as he runs like a wolf as the song "Who let the Dogs Out" has been played making Jin shakes his head towards them.

"...Two idiots are the same... guess that I would be sightseeing myself." Jin then walks away and continues to walk.

While he continues to walk, he saw other people are doing beach activities while the other is riding a jetski. Jin wanted to try riding it just like he rides his own motorcycle. Until, he heard an old voice reveals to be Hayato while leaning on the wall with his Shinai in a orange trunks.

"It seems like yer love to do some jetski, ain't ya...?"

"Who's there...?" Jin asked while raising his brow.

"Well... just a teacher passing by observing a handsome looking guy with an ungrateful behavior." Hayato smirks towards Jin. "You are just like Kagami an upperclassman within Batsu's classmate are ya?"

"Don't compare me with someone else, Mr. Nekketsu?" Jin said finally recognizes him in a snobbish manner. "You just don't know me very well..."

When prompts to leave, Hayato then hits his butt with his shinai making him hurt.

"Oww! What was that for? Are you actually hitting my butt with your kendo stick?" Jin said while clutching his butt.

"I reckon you're attitude sounds like an adversary, huh. I noticed that you try to dance that routine that I taught from my students. Maybe you try some exercise." Hayato said as Jin comments.

"You sounded like my goddamn father?"

"You're too ungrateful...!" Hayato knocks Jin on the beach waters with an uppercut as he laughs. "Some guy like him needs to learn a lesson, hahaha..."

Hayato leaves the scene as Jin comes out of the water and became irritated from the teacher who knocked him off as he retorted.

"Damn that old fart, he knocks me off to wash me in the beach waters, Urgh... now that I'm wet..."

Back at the hotel, Jin finally changed his swim shorts after been knocked off by Hayato as he hang his wet pants to dry it off. he became pissed at the moment until he heard Xiaoyu's voice while eavesdropping.

"Say, Xiaoyu... If Jin was there I'm sure he's having fun in the beach..." Miharu said happily as Xiaoyu replies.

"Yeah... I'm glad that you're here, Miharu. Come on, there's something I want you to meet."

Xiaoyu and Miharu went outside to meet Alice as Jin opens the door and Alisa noticed her master.

"Master Jin, you look all washed up...?"

"Don't tell Xiao that I'm here... I have unfinished business I must do." Jin whispered to Alisa and quickly runs off making herself shrugged to her master.

With the song "Gentleman" has been played, Jin noticed the people from the show are dancing the same routine as Hayato's students as he watch where they are dancing. He then imitates this style until he stop dancing. He saw Yugo in his wolf form who comes to him and reverts back to his human form.

"So Yugo, you look exhausted after all you chase that idiot?"

"Huff huff... yeah... he seems to be afraid of dogs...?" Yugo panted.

"Oh well... why don't you change your swim shorts? There's some teacher just spank my butt with his kendo stick." Jin said being stingy to him and Yugo agrees in a nod.

Therefore, he got caught off by SPETNAZ soldiers. He lets off sigh for a moment he raises his brow.

"SPETNAZ, huh... you think I would beat you up myself are you?"

The soldiers gunpointed at him until a person came in to help him as he knocks him with two hits of his shinai and goes for a windmill kick.

"Huh? Hey... you're the guy who knocked me off in the beach waters?" Jin noticed that it was Hayato to save him.

"Looks like you get yer self into trouble. I maybe weak on my ability but I'm able to keep up with many of those..." Hayato smirked to see Jin get ready to fight as Yugo arrives to see him.

"Huh?! Jin, who are those soldiers in rifles?" Yugo asked as Jin yells at him.

"Get out of there, Yugo! These guys came here to capture me...?"

The soldiers begin to hit Jin with their rifles as he manage to take down one by one and one of the SPETNAZ soldiers shoot them and managed to knock them down. Therefore, Hayato manages to deal them with his shinai hitting them several times in mid-air then he pushes the soldier and hitting him with a left punch knocking them off. Yugo has no choice but to help his friend as he unleashes his kickboxing moves. After that few of the SPETNAZ soldiers escape the onslaught.

"Hmph... you are one heck of va fighter, ain't ya?" Hayato said as Jin glares thankfully.

"Thanks for your rescue... but I don't have time being help for some teacher."

"Don't get so rebellious, Jin. He's trying to help." Yugo scolds at him. "Now I understand you that you're the anti-hero of your game because of your attitude problem."

"I can sense why you were hunted by these soldiers here. It's because of your role in the game." Hayato said telling him. "So you see... that is why your behavior is much like an adversary."

"...You got me for a moment." Jin sighed and knowing that Sergei is behind it. "I recognizes those soldiers. They're from Dragunov's forces. They came here to capture me on purpose."

"I guess these guys think of you is that flubber fella who made this dance routine." Hayato replied. "You maybe an adversary but you're still a good person. y' know."

"Oh well... I guess I need to relax and swim. I need some rest." Jin said as he leaves them. Yugo wants to follow him as Hayato tells them.

"Listen, this flubber fella is going to have a concert in 6 days. You should be careful, that Dragunov fella wants to capture your friend. It seems that he has motives to do to him. You need to protect him for any cause."

"Sure... I'll protect Jin, Mr. Nekketsu. I believe you had a lot of sense of justice within you." Yugo smiled as he follows Jin who walked away and Hayato watches while handling his shinai.

"I reckon you try to capture him... you cold Russian brute. I know you were there to spy on him."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The name of the Chapter is alluded to the song "Who Let the Dogs Out".

*Batsu's impression towards Jin and Yugo is a reference to his rival counterpart in Project X Zone.

*In this sequel, Jun Panganiban is replaced by Hayato Nekketsu as both characters called PSY in the story as the "flubber"


End file.
